disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Bash
"Halloween Bash" is the seventeenth episode of the Disney Channel Original Series American Dragon: Jake Long. Plot The Dragon Council have been evaluating dragons-in-training with surprise student inspections and Jake Long is the last student they need to visit. Councilor Chang expresses her dislike for Jake receiving much awkward glances from Councilors Kulde and Andam. Jake is practicing his fire abilities with his friends in Grandpa's shop when Haley arrives in a princess costume. She and Grandpa are going trick-or-treating and Jake is entrusted to lock up of the shop. After they leave, the stool under Jake accidentally breaks when Jake tries to balance himself on it and he ends up rolling in the streets in his dragon form. Everyone in the streets believes his dragon form is simply a costume. Using this realization, Jake gets an idea to hold a party with both humans and magical creatures. Fu Dog disagrees at first since Grandpa found out about his party last time until Jake bribes him by inviting poodles. Fu Dog invites all the magical creatures he knows while Jake invites his classmates. The Dragon Council arrive in New York and are spied by the Huntsman and Huntsgirl. Haley explains to Grandpa the purpose of Halloween as they are going to their first house, believing that the homeowners would be impressed by her princess costume. Instead the homeowners are impressed by Grandpa, convinced he's a kid dressed as a wise, old Chinese man. Grandpa receives candy while Haley gets an apple. Fu Dog reconsiders the party when the party-goers begin to break the shop's merchandise. Jake explains that this party is the only opportunity for the barriers between magical creatures and humans to break while still showing off his dragon form. Haley turns into a dragon hoping that'll impress homeowners but continues to earn apples. The Dragon Councils arrive at Grandpa's shop to find the out of control party and enter the shop while Fu Dog attempts to bring the party under control. Jake, Spud, and Trixie form a crowd on the rooftop where Jake begins rapping for the crowd, where he is confronted by the Dragon Council. The Dragon Council take away Jake's dragon powers from him due to his responsibilities. Everyone thought it was a "trick" that took away Jake's "costume", but Councilor Chang reveals his powers are deactivated with Grandpa and Jake being suspended from the Dragon Order. Jake leaves the party and at the same moment, the Dragon Council are ambushed by the Huntsman in an alley. As Jake is walking down the streets, he witnesses the Huntsman loading the bounded Council into a vehicle. Jake tries to pursue chase but with his dragon powers gone, he is useless. Jake spots two harpies from the party and gets them to help him chase the Huntsclan's vehicle. At the party, Fu Dog speaks to the crowd to help clean up the shop for Jake. The harpies stop in front the cemetery where Huntsgirl would be performing her first Dragon Slaying rite. Jake overhears their plan and goes to find Grandpa, but instead encounters a kid wearing a costume of his grandfather. He finds out everyone is dressed up as Grandpa. He uses the kid's advice of partying and goes to Grandpa's shop to bring the party to the cemetery. The Huntsgirl chooses to slay Councilor Chang, and as she and Huntsmaster begin to recite the ritual, the airwaves of the loudspeakers makes Huntsgirls fall against a gravestone, knocking her unconscious. The Huntsman is flung by Jake and a leprechaun and Jake begins to rap while the rest of the magical creatures begin to fight the Huntsclan members. The Huntsman shoots an arrow to unplug the cord, stopping the party. When the Huntsman orders for the Huntsclan to take everyone in the crowd, the Council become dragons and fight off the Huntsclan. The Council thank Jake for rescuing them and give him back his dragon powers, although obvious reluctance on Chang's part. Fu Dog promises not to tell Grandpa about the events after becoming distracted by a poodle. Back at the house, Haley and Grandpa are counting their candy. Grandpa uses his tail of the dragon to knock the floor so that Haley can check the door. Grandpa pours the rest of his candy into Haley's, so that Haley had more candy than him. Trivia *Grandpa seems to have a love for Hawaii, as he's a fan of classic Hawaiian music and visited Hawaii. *Ingrid Third from Fillmore! makes a cameo. *There are two unnamed Middleton Cheerleaders, specifically mentioned as cheerleaders and not just girls in costume, from Kim Possible. *Among the many magical guests invited, there are two elf girls who look like teenage versions of Inga and Uta, caterers from "Jake Takes the Cake." *Two characters, Ghost Boy #1 and #2, look a lot like Huntsboys #88 and #89. However it is unconfirmed that it's actually them. *Basically, the Dragon Council revealed themselves in front of Jake's classmates who attended the party. But everyone thought their powers was a trick. *Many magical creatures and Jake's classmates cameo in this episode. *Rose getting knocked unconscious was so that she doesn't see Jake coming to the rescue of the elders. *This is the second time we see the staff of the Huntsclan transforming into other weapons or forms. The first was in "The Ski Trip" when Huntsgirl's staff turned into a snowboard. *According to Fu Dog, his friendship with Grandpa is 'pretty deep that they tell each other everything' but this is before he gets distracted by the poodle. Errors *Fu Dog tells Jake he had to go to obedience school for throwing a party when Grandpa was in Hawaii, yet in "Fu and Tell" he says he has never gone to a school before. *Courtney's hair is frequently miscolored black. *Whenever Haley and Grandpa are seen walking the streets, classmates attending Jake's party are also seen in the background. Notes *Mermaids seem to be associated with higher math. In this episode, the mermaids hang with the math club members. In "Eye of the Beholder", Lutia designed the pyramids. Cultural References *Fu Dog's wears a tuxedo that Big Boi, a rapper, wore in the his "I Like the Way You Move" video. *Trixie is wearing a similar inflatable vinyl suit much like Missy Elliot, another rapper, did for her music video, "The Rain (Supa Dupa Fly)". Magical Creatures attending *Unicorns *Djinns *Cyclopes *Pixies *Trolls (Stan Lipkowski) *Octopus People *Mermaids *Animal Guardians (Fu Dog and talking goat) *Ogres *Goblins *Dragons *Brownies *A female centaur *6-Armed People *Elves (2 females look like Inga and Uta) *Gargoyles *Harpies *Leprechauns *Arachne (Veronica) Humans Invited *Brad Morton *Courtney Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Halloween productions